The present invention relates to the field of key devices for authorizing access and operation of a vehicle.
Today's vehicles are equipped with a variety of comfort and convenience components, which can be adjusted to suit the operator's preferences. Many of these components are also provided with memory units, which record, for example, the position of seats, side-view mirrors, foot pedals, ventilation control settings, and the like.
For the convenience of the operator, it is now common for a specific set of such personal preferences to be associated with a specific vehicle key or keyless entry transmitter. This association is maintained in a memory unit in the vehicle. When the key is inserted into a lock or the keyless entry transmitter is activated, the vehicle recognizes the key or transmitter as belonging to a certain operator, and commands the various adjustable vehicle components to adjust themselves to the operator's previously stored personal settings.
Similar functionality is also provided by the latest passive keyless access and operation authorization systems, in which a vehicle transceiver system detects the approach of an authorizing device carried by the vehicle's owner, such as a key fob transponder, authenticates the fob as authorized to access and operate the vehicle, and then commands functions such as door lock opening and setting of personalized adjustments.
While automatic adjustment of vehicle components to “pre-set” positions or operating modes generally enhances customer convenience, the personalization of vehicle functions also presents problems. Existing personalization systems are limited to setting an operator's personal preferences in one specific vehicle, with storage of these preferences in that vehicle. In such systems, there is no provision for transfer of the operator's personal preferences, to other vehicles or other remote storage locations, such as a central back-up server maintained by the vehicle manufacturer. Thus, if a customer wishes to use their preferred settings in another vehicle, they have to re-enter their personal data and configure vehicle equipment settings all over again, i.e., “from scratch,” even if the new vehicle is exactly the same model with the same options.
In addition, because the vehicle's key devices (including the ignition key, keyless entry transmitter and/or passive keyless entry authorizing device) are also limited to the specific vehicle, the customer cannot separate the vehicle's operator identification function from the vehicle access and driving rights associated with the key devices. This means, for example, if a person A loans their vehicle to person B, in the course of operating the vehicle person B could override the personalization settings and data of person A, who has no way to protect, or more importantly, to recover their lost personalization data.
Due to the inability to save and protect their personal preference settings and other personal information (collectively, “personal data”), many customers hesitate to store personal data in their vehicles. Moreover, due to the lack of storage of an operator's personal settings with a specific key device, some customers have had difficulty understanding the concept that two identical-appearing keyless entry controllers, which come with a vehicle, do not apply the personal preferences of whoever is using a controller, but each instead must be treated as identifying a different driver.
The present invention addresses the foregoing problems, while providing additional functionality and convenience to a vehicle customer. The invention provides a modular key device with at least two conveniently separable modules, where each individual module performs a different function. A first module, known as a key device module, contains elements used for authorizing vehicle access and/or vehicle operation, such as an ignition key and a keyless entry transmitter. The key device module is configured to be separable from at least one additional module, where at least one of the other modules releasably joined to the key device module may be used as an external (off-vehicle) data storage module containing, for example, an operator's personal data. Alternatively, the data storage module may be configured to be maintained separate from the key device module, such as on a common key ring, but able to exchange wireless signals with the key device module.
A memory unit, such as an electronic memory chip, is included in the data storage module. The memory may be used to store the operator's personal data, including personal vehicle equipment setting preferences outside the vehicle. If sufficient memory is provided in the data storage module, the memory may also be used as a mass storage device for storage of other data transferred from the vehicle, such as vehicle specific information (e.g., vehicle identification or service information) or additional personal data, such as an electronic telephone contact database maintained in a vehicle cellular telephone system memory, digital audio or video files and/or navigation information.
The modular key device may also be arranged to support additional detachable modules, such as a key ring attachment point module or a miniature flashlight module. The modules may be arranged such that a single release action, such as depressing a button, releases all or some of the modules from one another. Alternative approaches to release arrangements, such as multi-step release buttons or separate release mechanisms on each module, are possible. Because designs for such release mechanisms are well known, a comprehensive listing of alternatives is not provided here.
The present invention allows the customer to store his personal settings for various components in the vehicle in the data storage module, separate from the vehicle, thereby eliminating the possibility of other operators inadvertently altering or deleting the customer's settings. Each time the customer enters and/or operates the vehicle, the personal settings stored in the data storage module of the key device may be transferred to the vehicle, thereby synchronizing the settings in the vehicle to the customer's preferences and overwriting any settings which may have been altered by a previous driver. The personal data may be transmitted either directly via a dedicated wireless transmitter or via an indirect route, for example, through a transmitter in the key device module, a passive device interrogation system based in the vehicle, or through direct electrical contact when the key device is inserted into a lock mechanism. Similarly, updated information may be transferred to the data storage module when the operator sets a new equipment setting in the vehicle.
Embedded wireless communications technology, such as an RF (radio frequency) or infrared transceiver, is incorporated into one or more of the modules to allow information and operating commands to pass between the modules and the vehicle. The data may be transferred by multiple independent transmitters embedded within each module, or, with appropriate inter-module connections, over a shared transmitter.
The present modular key device also permits an operator to retain the data storage module, while giving others, such as a valet, only the access and operation module. The operator may be provided with the ability to selectively choose the level of access provided by the access and operation module. For example, an acquaintance may be granted full operation permission, while a valet is allowed only limited vehicle operation permission. This access and operation key device module, which provides the traditional car-key functions for access and driving permission, may or may not be further split up in more than one separable sub-modules in order to permit the owner to authorize others to operate the vehicle at different access or trust levels. The expression “access or trust level” represents not only physical access into the vehicle and its different parts (trunk, glove box, etc.), but also stands for accessing information, electronic-based functions or systems in the vehicle. This feature not only protects the user's personal information against loss, it also provides the opportunity to preclude unauthorized access of certain components in the vehicle by limiting other operators to performing only the functions they need to do.
Similar permission-based access limitations could be achieved by retaining possession of the personal data storage module. For example, equipment in the vehicle, such as the cellular telephone, navigation system or entertainment system, could be configured to require an access code before operating, and to terminate access when the device carrying the necessary access codes (i.e., the data storage module) is removed from the vehicle. The owner would then be able to keep the equipment access codes on their person when providing the key module to another operator, thereby precluding unauthorized operation of the code-controlled vehicle components.
In a preferred embodiment, the information is stored in the module memory in a universal format. Universal data format means that the data are stored in a format which is independent from a specific vehicle or option within a brand. This format is universally valid, i.e., the logic or intelligence for interpretation of this data is implemented in every individual vehicle. Alternatively, the data format may be specific to a particular vehicle brand or a particular model. Of course, an appropriate format, such as a manufacturer-specific proprietary format, may be selected as necessary or convenient for the final customer application.
In a further preferred embodiment, a vehicle may be provided with the ability to discriminate between a plurality of authorized modular key devices in or near the vehicle, determine which operator is the likely driver, and then apply the presumed driver's personal settings and other data to the vehicle. It is already known to provide a vehicle with a passive detection system which detects the presence of a device carried by the vehicle owner, such as a transponder in the form of a key fob, and authorizes access to the vehicle without the owner's intervention. In this embodiment of the present invention, a vehicle passive detection system with multiple antennae or similar “access points” spaced about the vehicle could detect the presence of more than one data storage module near or in the vehicle, and process the signals received by the access points to derive the relative position of each data storage module. The data storage module located nearest to or in the driver position could then be presumed to belong to the person most likely to be the driver, and the vehicle adjusted accordingly to the presumptive driver's personal settings.
The present invention thus provides the vehicle owner with a number of advantages, including the ability to personalize their vehicle independently from a specific vehicle access key, to protect their personal data, to apply their personal settings and transfer information cross-platform to any similarly-equipped vehicle, and to provide multi-level vehicle access and operation control. In addition, the invention serves to improve customer loyalty to the vehicle manufacturer's brand, both due to increased customer satisfaction provided by the improved ease of use, and by encouraging repeated sales where the customer can effortlessly transfer their personal settings and information into another of the manufacturer's vehicles.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying figures.